Deep Breaths
by BrokenFantasy666
Summary: Five years have passed for the Titans and an old face returns to Jump City and brings along more trouble then he thought. Then meets a new face, but why does she seem familiar? DC universe crossover, however not listed as such.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so far the plot on this is half thought up, so if i take a while to update i apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any teeny tiny bit of the Teen Titans (if i did then the series would still be going T.T poor BB)**

* * *

Thief, liar, criminal. Only a few words that could described the black figure leaping across the roofs and buildings of Jump City. Once upon a time, they all rang true. The form twisted in mid air so as to get a better view of its pursuers. The first he took notice of was the Tamaranean, Starfire, the green glow of her eyes and the fury on her face made the thief chuckle. Second was the towering half-man half-machine that was Cyborg his right hand in the all to familiar shape of his signature sonic cannon. Looking up again the figure saw the third titan, Beast-Boy, flying towards it as a black and green pterodactyl. In the claws of the prehistoric animal the leader of the titans, Robin the so called boy wonder, hung by the wrists with a scowl on his face. The figure looked upon the last titan and blinked a few times. The pale skinned teen known as Raven was gliding beside Cyborg her hands surrounded in the black aura that signified the use of her powers. Her face was cold, her expression static, as she was looking through him.

Again the figure chuckled and twisted again to land in a roll on the building below it. As it came out of the roll it jumped forward, avoiding the few starbolts fired by Starfire. Coming down out of the forward leap it threw its body into a front hand spring flipping forward and avoiding a sonic blast from Cyborg. As the dark figure landed on its feet it pivoted to face its foes the momentum of its maneuvers causing it to slide backwards into the glow of a neon sign illuminating the figure to five teen heroes.

A collective gasp was heard as Red-X was shown before them. "Hey kiddies, been a long time." He said the voice synthesizer hiding the boys true voice. And indeed he was right. It had been five long years since they last saw Red-X during the fight against The Brain.

"X, what are you doing here" Robin said, his eyes narrowing at the criminal. "What are you doing back in Jump City?"

Red-X smirked behind the skull shaped mask of his suit. "Trust me bird boy," Red-X said, "If I wanted trouble I would have started some." Red-X held up his hands, each one empty, slowly he spun in a circle nothing on him but the suit.

"As you can tell I have nothing on me, no stolen items, no illegal substances, hell I don't even have any cash." X stopped spinning and faced the five teens. He places his hands on his hips and looked at them his eyes scanning the Titans.

A lot has changed about them, Starfire had grown more, her figure more defined along with the curves of her body. Beast-Boy had gotten taller, his frame had developed and his muscles had been toned and could be seen much clearer then before. Cyborg had made some obvious cosmetic appearance upgrade. With metal plating depicting defined abs and pectorals, the blueish color of his cybertronics was darker and the figure of his body seemed more defined as well, slimming and not as thick as before. Robin was wearing the same outfit he always worn, though it seemed a bit tighter around his biceps and chest. He had also grown too, and his hair was a bit longer, though he kept the same mop top style. Raven had grown too, quite a bit at that. Her chest size had increased, her waist her slimmed and her eyes, her deep violet eyes seemed to hold so much more wisdom.

Red-X found himself blushing under his mask as he looked at Raven, His whole body shifted and regained some sense of composure. "Look blunder boy," Red-X said to Robin, mocking him yet again, and forcing his eyes away from Raven, "I don't have time for this, I need to be somewhere important so if you don't mind. Its been nice chatting with you." And with that Red-X touched a button on his utility belt and teleported away leaving the Titans stunned where they stood.

* * *

Raven sighed as her and the team entered the common room of Titans Tower. The day had been a long day, one of the longest in a while. First Mad Mod tried to brainwash the city police into capturing the Titans, then Killer Moth tried to crash a modeling show and make off with all the dresses for his daughter Kitten. Finally Red-X reappears, although he didn't do anything illegal. The only reason she and the teen went after X was because someone spotted him and called the police.

Still seeing Red-X again was odd, after all this time Raven had believed that who ever it was that had stolen the Red-X suit had given up the game. And the way he had changed was a small shock as well. His toned torso and the broadness of his shoulders had caught the eyes of not only her but Starfire as well. The only reason Raven knew this was when Star had confronted her about it on the way back to the tower.

FLASHBACK

_"Raven my friend." Starfire had said lightly grabbing Raven shoulder to stop her after the boys had left already. Raven just looked at her alien teammate. "Was there something different about Red-X?"_

_The question had confused Raven at first but thinking back she realized she had noticed something different about the thief as well, "What do you mean by different?" She asked, wanting to make sure she understood what Starfire was asking before she jumped to any sort of conclusion._

_"His posture and his physical appearance seemed somewhat different. Like he had been through a lot more trials then we suspect during his time of not being present"_

_"Your right Star, I felt a lot more tension when we confronted him. Though I suspected it was more from Robin then from X." Starfire nodded at Raven's statement and looked to the sky holding her self as though she where cold._

_"Something about his being here makes me feel the nerves," Raven simply nodded to her in agreement and lifted her hood up over her face._

_"We should get going, Robin and the other will wonder where we went." Raven said her hands glowing again with the black aura of her powers as she took off gliding, Starfire nodded and followed behind her gothic friend._

END FLASHBACK

Raven had given no indication to her overly cheery friend that she too had seen the physical changes that Red-X has undergone. Or for that matter how she noticed him staring right into her eyes, and the subtle effort it took him to look at Robin before he teleported away.

Looking out at the night sky and yawning the titans each went to their rooms with only a few words and pats on the back from each other, though robin and Starfire did share a short kiss before parting to there separate quarters. The two had started dating after the incident in Tokyo, finally.

Raven entered her room and changed into her sleepwear, her panties and a very comfortable black and red stripped long t-shirt that she got from a shopping trip with Starfire. The t-shirt size was XL and when she got the garment it fell to mid shin on her and gave reason for any curious eyes to stop and stare. Five years later, the shirt now hung just above her knees and could still bring stares to her figure. That being the case Was one of the many reasons she only wore the shirt when she slept.

Walking to the bed Raven climbed under the covers and took a few relaxed and controlled deep breaths and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**And there ya go. this is my first Teen Titans fan fic so please tell me how i am doing. hugs all around!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: woo and here is the second chapter!! i am glad i got this done as fast as i did. ^^ R&R please**

* * *

Red-X appeared on the street three miles away, the distance limit of the teleportation function on his suit, and looked around at the tall building around him. Getting his bearings he started walking south. _I can believe I overshot my mark by a mile and a half. Guess I'm not as familiar as I thought I was anymore.. _He thought to himself as he was walking.

Sticking to the shadows so he couldn't be seen Red-X stopped in front of a ten-story building and smiled under his mask. _Home sweet home_. He thought happily.

Looking around for any following eyes Red-X started for the ally between the two buildings when he had judged the area safe. Taking another quick scan just to be sure Red-X removed his mask, the shadows hiding the features of his face but not the dark red hair that fell to mid ear. Sliding one gloved hand through his locks Red-X smiled and looked up at the night sky.

Collecting himself after a few moments he resumed the removal of his suit and having found the bag that held his spare set of clothing he had his five years previously dawned a long grown out of pair of faded blue jeans and a now tight black t-shirt that had a picture of his favorite cartoon character Gir doing the Mexican Hat Dance around a plate of nachos. After packing the suit into the bag and slinging it over his shoulder the red haired man walked back to the front of the building and walked through the door.

A few minuets and one sour doorman later the man was sitting on a dark red sofa in front of a 34" plasma screen TV watching TIVO recorded episodes of Heroes and eating from a freshly opened bag of Cool Ranch flavored Doritos. The room he was in was medium sized living room with selves of books lining the walls with a painting here and there to fill empty wall space. The center of the room had a round yin-yang rug with the sofa on the yang side and the TV directly opposite. To the left of the sofa was a night stand with a Gothic style cast iron lamp that glowed brightly in the room illuminating the face of the teen.

His shape of his face was soft yet masculine, his eyes where a dark ivy green in the light but as he shifted the glimmered brightly. His complexion was as perfect as a 20 year olds could be. The red haired man grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the clock on his TV and watched patiently as the time clicked away.

10:32.…

10:45.…

11:12.…The man held his breath, only sixty seconds left.

11:13, reaching in between the cushions of the couch he pulled out a party popper and pulled a string firing the confetti across his rug. "Happy birthday Kai, your 21, time for a drink." Kai said smiling, he stood walked to the kitchen and opened the stainless steel fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Bottoms up," he said after opening the beverage. He took a long swig, gagged at the taste and examined the green glass bottle, "This is some nasty shit, but I made a promise to my self, and I never break a promise." He lifted the bottle to his lips and chugged the rest of the beer taking a short gasp for air when he finished. Throwing the bottle away in the white trash can beside the sink Kai opened the fridge and grabbed another bottle. "Moms down, next is dad, then last I drink for you little sister. I haven't forgotten you guys, I never will."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes as the sun peeked through a crack in the heavy black shades that covered her window. Groaning she twisted to hide her eye from the offending light but the damage was done, she was awake. With a heavy sigh she sat up, her hair a mess of bedhead and dark shadows under eyes.

Yawning the 19 year old half-demon climbed out of bed and scratched her leg. She walked into her closet and picked out one of her black leotards and a cloak and bundled them in her arms. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself and shower. Once she was done with that she grabbed a fresh pair of black panties and pulled them on, she grabbed her bra next and then, now freshly awake, dressed her self and fixed her hair. Looking in the mirror at the reflection of her self Raven sighed and walked out of her room to join the other titans for breakfast.

When she entered the common room she rolled her eyes immediately as the sound of Cyborg and Beast-Boy arguing over who was making breakfast and with what ingredients assailed her ears. Scanning the rest of the room she found Robin and Starfire cuddling on the couch each with a mug in there hands watching the news. From the smell of it Robin had a cup of hot coffee in his hands and Starfire had, and as usual a shiver went down Ravens spine, a mug of warm mustard.

Absentmindedly Raven went to her spot at the table and was just about to relax when the warning siren went off and the room started flashing red.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said rushing to the computer monitor, without his coffee, and hitting a few keys. "Looks like Jonny Rancid is holding up a bank. Titans move!" Robin and Cyborg each went to the garage and grabbed their respective vehicles each one heading out to the scene. Beast-Boy, Starfire, and Raven all followed the T-car from the air.

When they got to the bank Jonny was loading his bike with a bag of cash and what sounded like the plates for making counterfeit bills. "Well well well, if it isn't Canary and his little buddies." Jonny said obviously mocking the titans leader, "Come to try and stop me huh, not this time. You remember Wrex doncha? GET 'EM BOY!!" Jonny pointed at the titans and from his bike a mechanical dog, rottweiler in shape, jumped out and landed in front of Robin.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as Wrex growled and lunged for Robin opening its mouth to bite him. Robin was ready and sidestepped the robot pulling out his retractable staff from his utility belt and hitting the metal dog aside. Wrex landed as the other titans scattered going after Jonny Rancid. Wrex activated a weapons system and two laser cannons opened up from his side, each one firing multiple blasts at Robin. After the small shock of seeing the dog arm itself Robin sprang into action dodging the blasts and moving forward at the same time. He lumped into the air and flipped land behind the robot dog only to see an obvious and easy victory, he lunged forward before Wrex could turn around and flipped the big red on/off switch on the dogs left leg immediately shutting him down.

Jonny Rancid, surrounded by four titans, had pulled out a Desert Eagle from his bike and taken a civilian hostage. The gun was pressed against the temple of the blond female and she had fainted from terror. The look on Rancid's face made it evident that he had finally snapped and had gone beyond petty criminal.

Cyborg, Beast-Boy and Raven all held still on the ground while Starfire watched from above. "Alright Jonny," Cyborg said his voice calm and collected though the human part of him was almost panicking, "Don't do anything rash now, you don't want innocent blood on your hands. Put the gun on the ground and we will work out a deal ok."

"FUCK THAT!! I ain't going back to the joint tin-man. That place is hell!" Rancid scream his gun hand shaking. "I am ganna get on my bike with this pretty girl here and I'm ganna drive off, and if any of you follow me this lady hear is ganna have a nice hole in her fucking head. Understand me."

Raven looked at Rancid then to Cyborg, nodding once she conveyed a plan she knew would work, but she had to time it right. Rancid has his attention on Cyborg at the time and didn't notice ravens eyes glow black for a second the safety on his gun turn on. As soon as that was done her whole body visibly relaxed giving Cyborg his cue.

"Not this time Rancid!" Cyborg shouted and rushed the crazed criminal. Rancid, seeing the half-man half-machine rush at his pointed his gun and tried to pull the trigger, but the gun never went off. Confused and terrified Jonny Rancid threw the girl and sprinted for his bike only to be caught off balance as a starbolt and a sonic blast tore through his beloved vehicle.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!! _Raven chanted her mantra and held out her arms in front of her, her hands glowing with the black aura of her half-demon powers. She trapped Jonny Rancid in a bubble of her magic just as Robin showed up on his bike.

"What happened?" He said, looking as Beast-Boy carried a young blond female to the ambulance that had arrived only seconds after Robin did.

"Rancid pulled a gun on the girl, never got the chance to fire it though, Rae used her powers to turn on the guns safety. That was more then I thought it would be though, never had a villain pull a gun on a civilian like that before." Cyborg explained to his leader.

"I'm impressed Raven, that was quick thinking." Raven nodded at the compliment from Robin and watched as the Jump City police force took Jonny Rancid into custody.

* * *

Kai sat up slowly from the couch, he had fallen asleep after his last drink and had a horrible headache. Moaning in pain he moved and switched on the news just as a broadcast of the Titans actions had started.

"The Teen Titans stopped Jonny Rancid today as the criminal tried to rob a bank earlier this morning. Reports say that after fleeing the scene and being stopped by four of the Titans, Jonny Rancid pulled a gun on a young woman who has asked to remain nameless. The titans displayed excellent teamwork as they disabled Rancid's firearm and took him down. More on that at eleven."

Kai was shocked at Rancid, pulling a gun on a civilian was low even for him. But the thoughts quickly left his mind as his stomach growled and churned for food. He stood up and went to the bathroom, fixed his hair and pulled on a new shirt. He shuffled around and found a pair of clean black jeans and pulled them on thankful that they still fit him.

He decided he would go out to eat today as Kai, not Red-X. He wanted to enjoy the day today, and since he could go out in his street cloths it made it that much easier.

* * *

**And there it is. tell meh what you think!! also if you have any suggestions for the next chapter don't hesitate. i will take any and all suggestions into consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOO longest chapter i have ever written. i felt SOO good getting this down. I am so happy you guys like this story. In here the relationship takes its first steps, but not how you might have guessed. ;] R&R please!!!**

**Disclaimer: i have no right to the Teen Titans franchise or any character. if i did that would so totally rock.**

* * *

Kai decided at length to head for Pizza Corner, it had been a while since he had any of The Red Chef's cooking and he loved the old cooks handmade mozzarella and smoked ham pizza. Walking slowly down the side walk the red haired young adult looked into the window of a newly refurbished Video Dome and spotted a movie on display he hadn't even known was out.

Walking into the store he looked at the female clerk and thought he recognized the brown haired girl in her yellow clerk t-shirt, quickly getting over the feeling he shook his head and went over to pick up a copy of Night of the Zombie Monkeys 2 Howler From Hell and went to the check out desk. After making the rent out for three nights Kai walked from the store, video in hand, and headed once again for Pizza Corner.

He had to slow his pace down though as a group of five teens rounded the corner ahead of him and started walking in the same direction. Examining the group he saw two of them, a male and female of the same height, holding hands and standing warmly close to each other. Another two of the five, both male, having a heated discussion of something, what exactly Kai couldn't tell as the noise from the city around them kept the argument private. And the last member of the group walked alone, she was reading a book intensively even though she kept pace with the other four and expertly moved in and out of the group as if she had been doing this for her entire life.

Kai blushed when he focused on the girl, her black hair shone in the afternoon sun and the clothing she wore fit snugly over her body. He could help his eyes wondering over her curves as he walked though when the girl lifted her head and looked over her shoulder directly at him he was already looking into the sky, as if he had been the entire time. Then he looked back at her, mostly making sure she was looking away, but found himself staring into her eyes. The deep violet eyes stirred something in him, but before he could realize what it was she had looked away and back into her book.

As Pizza Corner came into view the girl and her companions all picked up the pace of their travels noticeably eager to get to the fine pizza restaurant. Kao followed suit and, against better judgment, decided to keep pace with and follow the group of teens. Deciding he had nothing better to do any way.

As the group got their seats at the very tip of the pizza shaped balcony, that was the most recognizable feature of Pizza Corner, Kai picked his spot so he could watch the teens without being noticed. He chuckled lightly as the two males, one a short but fit Caucasian the other a toweringly strong African-American, began to argue about the pizza topping. The smaller male obviously was vegetarian as he made it clear that he wanted no meat of any kind, while the other male was whole against the idea of pepperoni even being meat so it should be allowed on the pizza.

While the two male teen argued the other three went along their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The two lovebirds where cuddled against each other sharing a small kiss now and then and the lone girl was again reading her book. Kai couldn't make out the title but it must have been amazing book for the girl to be so absorbed. At that moment Kai decided he would take a leap, Red-x suit or not he was going to make a daring move. He stood from his table and walked toward the five companions.

* * *

For the titans the morning was surprisingly yet happily calm after the even with Jonny Rancid. So after going home to the tower the team had decided that it was a good time for some pizza. They all changed into street clothing and Raven had cast a small spell to hide their true identities from any and all citizens. Once the team was prepared they all hopped into the T-car, cleverly disguised as a retro VW Van.

Once they got to the parking garage that was a few blocks from their favorite pizza place the titans started their walk. When the teens passed by the book store Raven came to a quick halt as she spotted a very odd book with a Greek title. "Hey guys, wait up," She said catching the attention of her four friends.

"What is it Rea?" Beast-Boy asked walking beside her and looking in the window.

"A book, an old one." She said, her voice monotonous as it always was. Without another word she entered the store and bought the book. Running her fingers over the spine she looked at the title of the book and felt a small sigh of passion escape her lips.

φτερό του κόρακα…_Feather of the Crow._

Quickly Raven composed herself and walked back to the rest of her team and nodded as she opened her book to start reading. The whole book was in Greek, but she could read it as though it where in English and she did so. So engrossed in the book was she that, only for a moment when she felt as though she was being watched did she look away from her book. As she look behind her at the man walking at pace with then she felt as though she knew him from some where. His dark red hair and the soft masculinity of his face made her heart flutter in a way she had never felt before, and when his eyes shifted from the sky to hers she felt the world stop around her. His bright ivy green eyes caught the light and held it there, and even though it was only a second in reality she felt as though years had passed her by.

As soon as she felt the heat of a blush start to form she moved back to her book hoping to seem as though she never even took interest in the young man that followed them. Before she could find where she left off in the book though Pizza Corner came into view and she hurriedly picked up her pace to match that of the other titans. A few minuets later the group was at there usual spot and Raven was back into her book, all thought of the red haired man lost as she read on about a fallen war hero fighting against a horde of demons to rescue his family and lover.

"Ehem," A voice sounded from her right. So sudden was the sound that it made Raven jump slightly in surprise, and some where in town a fire hydrant exploded just after being warped by a mysterious black aura.

Robin looked from Starfire at the newcomer and shifted lightly, "Hello, what can we do for you." He said politely if not a bit irritated.

"Actually I wanted to talk to her," The stranger said pointing to Raven. That comment brought a soft collective gasp from the group of five and when Rave saw who it was that wanted to talk to her, her heart almost skipped a beat. It was the same boy the was on the sidewalk. "I was on my way here when your merry band of friend walked in front of me and I noticed you out most of all. You where able to read and maneuver so easily it blew my mind, and when I saw our destination to be similar I decided I would take a chance."

* * *

Kai was shaking, albeit slightly, he was still shaking. Never in his life had he felt so nervous, but something about this girl just made it so he didn't care. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, from another pocket he pulled out a pen and wrote down the two numbers. One number was his personal cell number, the other number, only five digits, was a vocal link to his suit so he could talk to her any time.

"If you ever wanna hang out some time, my name is Kai, call the first number whenever you want, the second number if you ever find yourself in any kind of trouble." Kai blushed lightly as the black haired girl took the piece of paper and set it in her book as a place marker. He was about to turn and leave when the girl stopped him.

"Wait," She said, standing from the table, "If you haven't ordered your pizza yet, would you like to join us?" She motioned to spot beside her and smiled lightly. Taking the invitation happily Kai sat down and looked at the other four teens sitting. After a few brief minuets of silence the table resumed what they where doing as if nothing had happened at all.

"My name is Rachel," Raven said using her alias and taking a seat at the table and placing the closed book on the table. She looked at him and moved her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "These are my friends; Garfield, Victor, Dick, and Kory." She said point to each of them in order starting with the smallest of the four then to the bigger teen he was arguing with. From there she moved to the couple that was very obviously into each other. Upon seeing the two teen start a long kiss both Kai and Raven looked at each other then look away blushing.

After the pizza had come and been eaten, the last piece having been fought over and won by Kory, who at winning the last piece covered it with mustard before ingesting the slice, the group of six headed out. Garfield and Victor, who made it clear that he would rather be called Vic, where chatting about a new video game they want to try. Dick and Kory where holding hands and sharing a large soda, and Raven had resumed reading her book. Kai walked beside her keeping quite, but also keeping an eye on Raven. He smiled when she averted her eyes to look at him brining a soft blush to her face, the small spike in her emotion causing a self to spontaneously tip over in the shop they passed, thought the six just passed by the shop not noticing the not-so-random event.

The teens had decided on the way to the car that they wanted to have a little more fun, Kai had suggested hanging out at the park and with no objection from anyone they changed directions and continued walking. Kai and Raven, though he still knew her a Rachel, struck up a conversation of the book she was reading. Raven described it as a tale about a warrior who was god like in battle, and skilled beyond anything any human had ever witnessed. She explained how the gods became jealous of the mans prowess and decided to play a game with him. They toyed with him sending a woman to steal his heart, then they stole his family and the woman and locked them away into the underworld. When the warrior found out that it was the gods he had made a vow that he would rescue his family, free the woman he loved and run his sword into the heart of the king of the gods.

* * *

Raven didn't exactly know what she was doing or feeling. As she recounted what she had read from the book so far she could feel her eyes sparkle with every word. He kept his attention on her the whole time as well, and that was something that had not occurred before. Even when she tried dating the cute goth kid she had met at her favorite hang out. As the day faded the five teens heroes decided it was time to head back to the tower. Robin motioned to her that it was time pack up and Raven nodded.

"I gatta go," Raven said a bit sad that the day had ended so fast. She was just glad that nothing had happened after the morning heist with Jonny Rancid. "Can we see each other again?" She asked Kai as they walked through the park back to the rest of the group rubbing her arm nervously.

"Yeah, I would like that,' Kai said looking into her eyes. "I always have my cell on me and the second number I gave you will connect you to a special line I have. I guarantee to answer that should you ever find the need to talk."

"Ok, I will call Kai. I have to go now so, um, bye" Raven smiled warmly at Kai and turned to catch up with her friends.

Robin, seeing the slight bounce in his dark friends step smiled. "So, are you going to call him? He seemed nice."

"More like a chump." Beast-Boy put in crossing his arms over his chest. "A big ass chump."

"Shut up Garfield." Raven said a bit harsher then she had intended, "And yeah Robin," she said looking back over her shoulder to where Kai was once standing, "I am absolutely going to call him back.

* * *

**And there you have it! i hope you enjoyed the chapter. i did some reaserch and used the actual alias name of the heros, and the resturaunt, and video store. though i will admit that Red-X's identity is my own, i hope that doesnt upset and hardcore fans of our favorite anti-hero. please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter 4! i had an epic brain fart but did some DC universe research and found a swell group to use. its ganna be fun ^^ though i wont consider it a crossover cuz Teen titans is a DC thing as well. ENJOY and R&R**

* * *

**That same night Red-X was jumping from rooftop to rooftop stopping every so often to look around and contemplate what he should do. Once he saw a small store being held up and thought he could help, but decided against it when he herd sirens blaring near by. Then he saw one of the most amazing paintings he ever seen and though he might steal it from the expo it was in, but again decided that if he started making himself a target to the teen titans he might catch the eye of another certain group he was hiding from.**

Red-X stopped his nighttime run on the roof of a twelve story office building. Walking to the ledge, getting himself ready for decent into the ally at ground level, he noticed a familiar looking red corvette parked in front of it. Watching the car closely and using a optic function in the suit he zoomed in on the cars licenses plate, memorizing the alpha-numeric plate he decided to follow the car. Around forty-five minuets later his suspicions about the car where confirmed when he noticed the all to familiar form of Gerard Shugel in a black tux climbing into the car.

Scowling under his mask Red-X turns from the car and starts his way to the nearest jewelry store. He needed to get to the titans, and showing up at their front door was not the best way, so he chose plan B, the best way for Red-X to get to the Teen Titans, was to bring them to him.

* * *

Raven was sitting quietly in her room meditating on the day. Jonny Rancid had been a real scare, nothing like that had happened before to the team. She kept on thinking what would have happened if Robin had been there instead of fighting with the robot dog that Jonny used. No one got hurt thankfully, but the woman had been slightly traumatized, which of course was expected of the situation but Raven still felt there should have been more that they could have done.

Then her thoughts drifted to Kai, the man she had met at Pizza Corner. His whole demeanor spoke so much about his. The way he moved like everything he did had a reason, he was always alert to, his body seemed relaxed and at the same time ready to spring into action if something where to happen. She noticed how every time they passed a dark shadow his legs and arms tensed, like something or someone was about jump out at him. All in all though she had a great time and when her thought turned to his smile, and his ivy green eyes that seem to get darker and brighter in specific light, she could help but feel the heated blush that came to her face.

Taking a deep breath Raven steadied her self and centered her mind on her meditation, "_Azorath Metrion Zinthos." She said, calming her thoughts._

_Just then the alarm went off, her room flashing red and instantly bring her into action. Deciding that walking was going to take to long she used her powers and teleported into the common room where she met with the rest of the team, though Cyborg was still missing. A few seconds later Cyborg ran into the common room with a blue moon and star night cap still on his head._

"_Sorry guys," he said realizing what was on his noggin and quickly pulling it off, "I had a few more second before I was fully charged."_

"_No problem Cy," Robin said from the computer a small scowl on his face, "You're ganna need the power too. Looks like Red-X has broken into a jewelry store in downtown Jump, that store just got a stock of Burmese Rubies as well we need to get there fast. Raven do you think you can teleport us?"_

_Raven nodded confidently, aside from stray emotions causing small problems she had been fully in control of her powers for the past few years. She motioned for the titans to gather around her and spread her arms out to her sides. "Azorath Metrion Zinthos!" she said her body being enveloped in the black aura of her powers. The aura took the shape of a large bird and folded its wings around the four teens. Seconds later the bird unfolded its wings and dissipated leaving all five titans standing in front of the jewelry store._

* * *

_Red-X stood in the shadows waiting for the titans. He had thrown a rock into the window pane of the jewelry store and made sure that the clerk that was closing up saw him. Once the silent alarm had been activated, and the titans alerted to the assumed robbery, Red-X slipped into the shadows and waited for the team to arrive. As soon as the black aura appeared he took a breath. He reminded him self of the danger the appearance of the super intelligent enemy had been and boldly stepped from the shadow. _

_As the black raven unfurled its wing and dissipated Red-X was suddenly on the defensive as two bird-arangs flew straight for him. They hit the pavement just below his feet throwing him backwards, as agile as a cat Red-X twisted in the air and landed in a roll coming up on his feet with his hands out in front of him. Before he could utter a word of protest he had to doge to the left as three bright green starbolts shot his direction slamming into the wall of the jewelry store behind him. Tucking as he rolled and using his legs to push out Red-X vaulted into the air and flipped landing in the middle of the five, right beside Raven. _

_He looked at her and felt himself sigh as her eyes began to blacken, he dived to the left between Cyborg and Starfire. Realizing he wouldn't be able to speak his mind without a fight he deftly threw a few X shuriken near Starfire, intentionally missing but making it look like he aimed for her. Robin growled at that and charged X with his staff swinging violently. Seeing all the openings Robin was leaving X just couldn't help him self and on an unbalanced downswing Red-X slipped into arc and grabbed Robin's wrist and forearm and threw him over his shoulder into three of the other titans. _

_X reassumed his defensive stance and faced Raven, the only one left standing. "I didn't call you guys here to fight," He said calmly looking at Raven hard, before he actually noticed her, "I called you here to warn you." _

* * *

_Raven narrowed her eyes as she heard Red-X speak. What she felt when he was beside her was not far from what he had said, but she couldn't really trust him. He was, after all, a criminal and had even worked for The Brain during the whole Doom Patrol mission way back five years ago. But she couldn't deny what se felt._

"_Then speak X," She said calmly and her hands started to swirl over with her powers, "But if you lie or try and do something I don't like I assure you, it wont end pretty for you. Trust me, I will know if you lie."_

_She glared hard at him but her thoughts unconsciously shifted to Kai and his smile and that unintentionally brought a soft and light pink blush to her cheeks. She mentally shook it off and focused on the man standing in front of her. She though something reminded her of something but she shook it of easily and her fists tightened slightly._

"_If your going to say something say it now while you have our attention." Robin said coming up behind Raven and taking an offensive stance._

_Red-X relaxed himself, witch surprised the five heroes, and walked to about five paces from Raven. Looking directly into her eyes he took a deep breath, "The Society has come to Jump City."_

**Wooo! done! if you know who The Society is then you know your in for a treat. but why are they in jump city, and why is Red-X/Kai so worried? hahahahaha! cliffhangers! review plaese!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELOOOO, sorry it took longer then normal to get this chapter up. this one didnt come to me as eaisily as the last 4 did and i have a babysitting gig that gets in the way of my writing. but it here now! i hope i didnt hit the wall with this. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all collapsed into seats at the table in the dinning room of Titans Tower. Beast-Boy, as usual, stood of to the side confused but still worried.

"So tell me again who The Society is." He said remembering the reaction his four teammates and surrogate family when Red-X mentioned them. Robin almost fell over out of shock, but he didn't know anything about any society of villains.

Robin would have sighed if he had the energy but decided instead to calmly explain it to his green younger brother, "The Secret Society of Super Villains, calmly known as The Society or The SSoSV, is one of the most organized and deadly groups of psychotic, malicious, and vile forms of evil on this planet. Some key members of the group are the well known rich man Lex Luthor, a centuries old man known as Wizard, and a super genius called General Grrod." Robin put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples as the situation sunk in. He knew very little of The Society, most of what he knew came from his mentor Batman, and that wasn't much at all.

Raven however stood from her seat and left the room heading for her own. When she got there she locked the door and sat on her bed. The Society in Jump City was beyond bad. But so far they hadn't done anything so she was not overly concerned like her 'fearless' leader. Things where ganna get messy soon, how soon she had know way of knowing, but she could tell it would be long.

* * *

Lex Luthor stood looking out his office window in Metropolis, he had just gotten off the phone with a…business partner…and the news he had gotten wasn't bad. They finally found what they where looking for. All they needed to do now was bide their time, to wait for the ideal time to strike. The bald villain turned and stepped up to a crystal chess set moving the rook a few spaces, in his head the plan was already forming that would lean him to the possession of a very very rare object.

He grinned widely as the opponent of his chess game looked helplessly at the board and tipped his king over in surrender.

* * *

Six weeks passed in Jump City and the streets had been calm. Not completely free of crime but it was calmer then usual. Raven had enough free time to have a few dates with Kai, though she still went as Rachel, and since The Society hadn't made a move yet the whole team had relaxed some. Robin was back to hunting Red-X incessantly, Cyborg was building something in his garage, and he wouldn't let _anyone _near even the closed door. Beast-Boy had foregone his usual habit of gaming and instead started to train…hard. And Starfire was running around help where she could, except in the garage, mostly though she spent her time with Robin.

A few minuets earlier Raven had called Kai and they had set up a movie date and dinner plans. She wanted to go somewhere fancy and see something romantic, but remembering that she had picked the date last time she would allow him to set up their date.

She sighed as she looked into the large full body mirror that sat in her room. Nothing she seemed to pick out worked with her. She walked back into the closet and out to the mirror another three or four more times and smiled at her last suit. She had a dark blue t-shirt underneath a black lace blouse with sleeves that frayed at the ends and covered her hands up to her finger tips. She had faded light blue jeans and black low heal pumps that had a felt like patter instead of the glossy leather.

"Perfect." She said aloud and spun in a small circle. Looking at the clock in her room she took a deep breath, it was almost time. She grabbed her thing she would need and her communicator, which thankfully she had needed to use yet but she always had it, just in case. "I am off guys, I will se you later tonight when I get back." each head nodded once at her words and she turned and walked out of Titans Tower.

* * *

Kai growled at him self as he tried in vain to tie his tie, frustrated and nearly out of time he threw the tie down and grabbed his pack. He always took the pack with him, it had all that he would need. Money for his date, an extra change of cloths if another large tourist spills a drink on him, and his mask for the Red-x suit the he had taken to wearing under his cloths. Though in doing so he felt more like the man of steel then he had ever wanted he wouldn't argue with the convenience of the situation. As he looked at the clock he cursed aloud, he grabbed his nice black jacket and pulled it over the soft grey polo shirt he wore, stuffed a few extra ones and fives in the black jeans he wore and rushed out the door teleporting as he closed and locked his apartment up.

He reappeared a block away from the pier entrance and started walking, stopping only long enough to buy a dozen fresh tiger lilies having discovered they where Rachel's favorite flower on the third date. He had almost told her about his suit, but he decided that would have to wait. He wanted to make sure that it a real deal thing, not just another fling to him or to her.

As he neared the meeting spot he smiled as he saw Rachel coming his way as well. They reached each other and embraced in a long hug then kissed lightly. "He beautiful," He said taking her hand, "Ready for date number ten?"

She smiled, "Yes, I most certainly am." She followed beside him as he started walking to the movie theater that was a relieving one and a half block way, as it was a lot toastier then she though it would be, and all the dark colors she had on meant she would absorb a lot of heat. "what movie are we going to see tonight?"

"No movie tonight, something better." Kai said.

"Ok, but if you try anything I wont go easy on you." Rachel said winking at her boyfriend but the seriousness in her voice was not hard to miss.

Kai laughed softly and looked at her. He couldn't wait until she was ready, not that he would force anything onto her, he just couldn't wait to finally be one with her. He felt his breath stop and his heart leap into his throat every time she smiled at him. Tonight he was going to take her to his spot, to the place he went to as Red-X and sometimes as Kai when he needed to just take a minuet to breath.

* * *

After about a few hours of walking, people watching and an all around fun time, the two love birds made it to the edge of the city. Kai led her into the woods just out side city limits, leading her up a barley visible trail that he had made himself. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"Your ganna have to close your eyes hun," He said taking from his pack some dark blue cloth. "I will wrap your eyes so you cant peek ok."

Rachel was nervous at first but trusted Kai, once the cloth was wrapped tight over her eyes she slowly started forward testing the ground at her feet as Kai led her. He had his hand in hers, fingers laced together in a perfect fit. Rachel knew that if she wanted to she could use her demonic powers and see through the cloth, but she knew that using her powers would not only betray her identity as Raven, but also betray the trust she had found in Kai. So she followed and waited, and her thoughts drifted along through her past and present.

Then she felt Kai stop, though playing the innocent girl she kept moving forward until she bumped into his back. He stumbled lightly and turned on her only to have his nose kissed lightly. Chuckling lightly and hiding a soft blush Kai untied the knot that held the dark blue cloth around Rachel's eyes and pulled it off.

When her eyes opened Rachel had her breath all but stolen from her. She stood only five feet away from a cliff edge that looked over Jump City and beyond out to the sea. The view was more then perfect, if there was such a thing. With the sun setting on the distant horizon, painting the sky and the water with various shades or yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples, the city was shrouded in a soft glow.

Kai and Rachel stood silently beside each other, words of passion flowing silently through the air, unspoken but understood, as they held each others hands.

As the sun finished its decent into the far reaching horizon and the first star blinked in the night sky Rachel Roth made a silent wish.

* * *

**WOOOO ok. again sorry for the wait. tell mee what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! sorry i am so late. i have no excuse what so ever. i know im a horrible person for making you all wait, andi relized idouble posted chapter 4 when i got a review about it, sorry about that guys. it has be fixed though so by all means read it! lol. The next chapter isnt long but its eventful. R&R please!11!**

**Diclaimer: see chapter one**

* * *

Rachel stood beside Kai in front of his apartment door, she was shaking like a leaf and he was standing frozen in place, his palms sweating and keys still in the lock. The two of them look at each other and a deep red blush came to both their faces, they where right there, the moment was upon them.

Am I ready? Rachel thought to her self. The last relationship she had was with Beast Boy, and when they had done the deed it was awkward for both of them. For nearly a month the two had avoided each other, only actually talking when they where saving lives and "beating bad guy butt" as BB would say. Rachel didn't want that to happen again, not with Kai. She took a deep breath and looked him in his eyes.

Kai on the other hand, didn't want her to come in for one reason and one reason alone, his apartment…was trashed. He didn't expect this to happen so he had left it in the state it had been for the past few days. It smelled bad, clothes where everywhere and he was pretty sure he had lost a sandwich somewhere in the living room. So when Rachel looked at him, her eyes telling him that she was ready, that she wanted this, his face paled and he looked away ashamed.

"Rachel, I had a great time," He said cursing himself in every language he knew, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Rachel was inwardly surprised, and insulted, but the look on Kai's face made her more then feel that something was off. He eyes narrowed in anger, though she was mostly angry with her self for almost doing the deed, making the beast with two backs, laying heels to Jesus, with this man. Who so obviously was either hiding something, didn't want her, or both.

"Yes, I am fine. I can get home safely on my own thank you." She said he voice a strained with anger but she kept her self in control. She walked up to Kai and looked him in his eyes, all her heart pouring into that stare. She blinked once and kissed him, her hands resting on his firm chest, then turned and walked down the stairs.

* * *

After the kiss Kai stood in front of his door for a few more minuets, his mind swirling with thoughts of the opportunity that had just passed. Images flooded his thoughts then, making his face burn red. After only two or three more seconds he shook his head hard and slammed his open palm against his door. 'Your not getting away that easy' He thought then turned to follow after her.

Kai made it to the bottom of the stairs and stopped short, his breath catching in his throat. There was Rachel, walking to the door, but he could not say a single word. He watched her as she waved her right arm forward and a pitch black portal opened up where the door should be, he stood dumbfounded and watched as she casually walked in, he fell back against the wall and slumped to the floor as the portal closed.

I finally hit him, he knew who he was dating now, he knew who he had almost slept with. Nothing in the world seemed more wrong at that moment, and another moment later Kai stood up with a large smile, because then he knew that nothing seemed more right. He was in love with a Teen Titan, and not just any Teen Titan, he had fallen in love with Raven. He smiled to himself as he stalked up the stairs, it was time to stir up some trouble, and he knew the perfect way.

* * *

An hour later Red X was moving across the roof tops of Jump City, clearing the short distance from the evenly sized buildings, and teleporting when the taller buildings came up. He already had his target in mind, a small occult shop on the way to the Pizza Corner. He stopped on the roof of the tiny out of place store and looked around. The people passed by rarely and the street wasn't patrolled, it would be hard to get the attention of the Titans like this. Red X dropped to the sidewalk and walked up to the glass window. He noticed right away the window had alarm on it, and he could tell the door was armed as well, but they where easy to over come for a practiced thief like him.

He took a few steps back and looks for a small pebble on the side walk. Finding the perfect sized rock only a few feet away he goes back to the front of the shop and takes aim. He threw the rock as hard as he could, the speed and accuracy put the rock through the exact center of the window pane, after a few seconds the whole thing collapsed sending a wailing siren to cut through the night air.

* * *

Robin was watching the monitors when raven stepped through her portal into the common room. The look on her face warmed pain if she was even looked at so he averted her eyes and listened as she left the room to her personal quarters. He was sure if she could slam the automatic sliding doors she would have, Kai messed up tonight. The thoughts quickly left his mind as the alarm went off in the tower. He looked at the monitor as the details traveled up the screen and his eye brow raised.

"Titans, seems like Red X is back," He said into the intercom that broadcast his voice across the entire tower, "He is at the occult shop by Pizza Corner."

Robins voice was the last thing Raven wanted to hear, and a robbery was just plain horrible timing. Though she couldn't help but smile inwardly at the poor unfortunate Red X, tonight he would feel the wrath of a very mad half demon.

"Titans, move out, don't attack him until we are all there." Robin said, his voice coming from the communicators, a sure sign the Robin was already on the move. Raven decided that she would be the first one on the scene and if, by chance, Red X attacked her she would only fight back through self defense. Considering how dangerous Red X is she wouldn't hold back, 'yeah' she though to herself, 'I cant hold back against such a dangerous criminal.'

* * *

**There it is! chapter 6. not much as far as length but i hope it made you guys egar for the next chapter. dont you feel sorry for poor Red X. you know what they say, hell hath no furry then a woman scorned, and this woman has family in hell. XDD please give me reviews, i hunger for them! **

**PS thank youall loyal readers for the alerts! i am so happy that people actually like this! i promise to be faster in my next update. pinky swear!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HEY GUYS! spory i am so late on the update, my laptop crashed and i haven't got the funds to fix it yet. This chapter will add a twist i just recently thought of, I enjoyed writing it i hope you enjoy reading it! again i am sorry for being late.**

**Disclaimer: See page 1**

* * *

She stepped through the black portal she had created and stood at the corner of the street. She knew that her portals where easily recognized and wanted to sneak up on the criminal, to surprise him into attacking. She reached the shattered window and looked inside the dark room. The owner hadn't gotten there yet, and the team was still on the way. She could tell because of the chatter she heard on her communicator. She turned the volume down to hide her presence and stepped slowly into the building.

Wincing slightly as her feet crushed the glass on the floor she looked around to see if she had alerted Red-X. Still there was no sign of him, she moved to the center of the store and relaxed, he obviously left, this must have been a distraction. She turned to face the window when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Her vision started to blur and she turned in time to see the unmistakable mask of Red-X before her vision went black.

Kai caught Raven, the teen super hero, before she hit the ground. At first his plan was to show her who he was with the rest of the titans around, but when she came to him alone a newer and brighter possibility presented itself. So he reluctantly knocked her out, and carried her away from the broken into building. He walked to his apartment, glad that the city went to sleep at night because if anyone saw the notorious criminal/anti-hero carrying an unconscious teen titan things would get ugly fast.

When he reached a hide out he had set up years before he gently set Raven down on the only bed in the small dark room. In the center of the room was a light fixture hanging from the ceiling that when turned on illuminated the whole room. He left it off though, the only light coming from a window on the far side of the room, casting a soft glow into the room. I reviled a desk with a high class monitor and computer on top of it, a small wooden straight back chair and the outline of the twin sized bed the titan was laying on. The room was more of a prison cell with entertainment, which Red-X personally like in this situation. He disconnected the Computer and took the power cord so Raven couldn't contact her friends, then relived the young woman of her communicator witch he turned off and stuck in a pouch on his belt.

He took one last look at the woman and in a daring maneuver lifted his mask off his face enough so he could kiss her soft lips. Which he did, for well over a few minutes, then left the room satisfied that he would both have fun, and cause a little mayhem at the same time.

Robin reached the site of the break in and looked around. He knew Raven had left first and had gotten here first, but he didn't see her. Climbing in through the broken window he looked around and gasped. Attached to the far wall was a note with a bright red X shaped shuriken holding it in place. After reading the note his face was locked in anger and confusion.

_I have stolen something precious from this store._

_Red-X_

The note was short, and since Raven wasn't there he assumed she had followed Red-X. He trusted her to contact the team when she felt it necessary. Just as he pocketed the note the rest of his friends came to the building.

"Robin, what has happened here? Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked looking around. She floated into the building searching for Raven but with no luck.

"She probably went after X, she is tough and if they fight she can handle herself but we should comb the streets just in case she needs back up." Robin said and climbed out of the store and walked to his parked motorcycle. Beastboy nodded and too to the skies as green bald eagle, Cyborg said nothing just walked to his T-car, gave a thumbs up to Robin and Starfire and took off.

Robin took Starfire's hands and kissed her lightly, "Don't worry Star, Raven will be fine." He said then climbed onto his bike and took off in the opposite direction the Cyborg had taken. Starfire watched her lover go and smiled lightly. Robin was rarely ever wrong, she trusted him most of all her friends, with that assuring her mind she took off into the sky so watch the streets for any trace of Raven's pursuit of Red-X.

Raven woke with a slight headache and sat up on the bed. She rubbed the back of her head a bit disoriented, only then did she realize that she was on a bed that wasn't hers. She tried to remember how she got here but the furthest back she could remember was Red-X standing in shadows-! She jumped to her feet and looked around the small room she was in, Red-X had taken her hostage and looked to be keeping her in a cement cell. She tried to create a portal but something about the room kept her from drawing on her powers. She saw the computer in the corner of the room and rushed to turn it on, but no luck, after close examination she found the power cable was missing. Cursing her luck she sat down, then remembered, with a quick slap to the forehead, that she had a communicator…which was gone, again she cursed her luck.

Sighing deeply Raven took off her cloak, she found no cameras in the room so she wasn't being monitored which gave her a small amount of relief. She moved to the center of the room and sat cross legged and began her mantra, soon she was meditating soundly and floating two feet off the ground.

Kai sat in his room thinking through what has happened so far tonight. He broke into a store and stole a Titan, put her in one of his hiding areas, set up a seal he learned from monks during his travels that kept her from using any kind of demonic power. To make everything even more surreal the Titan he had captured he was madly in love with. He sighed and took a deep gulp of apple cider. His sister was sitting beside him watching the Eminem Takeover of Fuse and munching on junk food when she looked at him.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said and tuned the volume down on the TV.

Kai looked at her, smiled warmly and shook his head, "No thank you, I will be fine, just having a bit of trouble with Rachel." He said and grabbed a few chips from his sisters plate and munched on them.

Then he looked down at his cider, it was a Bud Lite, he looked to his left, he was alone. His memories of his younger sister fading as he realized he was probably drunk. Not only that but he had just hallucinated that he was talking to his dead sister, that was pretty bad to. He wouldn't dwell on that, he had to make sure the Titans didn't freak and start scouring the city for a missing teammate.

Walking to the large computer he hooked up the communicator he had taken from Raven and pushed some keys. He spoke slowly into the communicator the way Raven would he said, "Robin, guys, I lost X. I am back in my room, you know the rules. Goodnight." After he sent the message he unhooked the device and turned it off, tossing it onto his dresser he stumbled slowly to he bed and crashed hard into the soft mattress. Soon he was sleeping soundly and dreaming of his sister, and then of his beautiful Titan.

Robin closed his communicator after hearing the message and looked to his friends gather in the living room of Titan Tower, "Told you she went back to her room," He said and smiled taking Starfire's hand. "Seems like a good idea too, me and Star are going to hit the hay."

"Night." Said BB walking to his room and yawning widely.

"Sleep tight friends." Starfire said over her shoulder walking with Robin to his room.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Cyborg joked as he went to his own room.

In minutes the whole team was sleeping soundly in there own bed, all except Raven who was now sleeping on a surprisingly comfortable bed in what she assumed was a prison given to her by a hostile kidnapper/thief.

* * *

**AN: TADAA! there you have it. tell me what you think! i am thining about adding a starXrobin lemon scene. i dont know if i should or not though. you tell me in your reviews! to do or not to do, consider it a poll that ends by next chapters half way point! tell me fast or i will scrap the idea! Rate Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I apologize for the late update, though i do believe it wasn't as long as the previous update its still inexcusable. I am sorry. But here we go. ^^ chapter 8 is up and ready for your scathing and honest reviews! please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Raven woke the next day with a headache and looked around at her concrete cell. Sighing deeply she stood and smoothed out her clothing from her fitful sleep. Walking to the middle of the room she removed her cloak and started to stretch, first her legs and lower back, then her arms shoulders and upper back. When she finished she lowered herself into a balanced fighting stance and began the morning practice of fine tuning her hand to hand combat she had become accustomed to. Each movement of her body was precise and measured perfectly; every step she made was calculated as per her regiment. For the next three hours she worked, until her whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

When she finished her routine, with a sharp forward punch at face height, she lowered her arms and took three deep breaths to relax her muscles and walked to her bed, stopping only to bend over and gather her cloak from the floor. Closing her eyes she tried once again to reach past the walls of rock and mortar and just as she had failed before she failed again, her demonic and magical powers being blocked from expanding past the cold walls of her current prison, so instead of pushing out she retreated in, falling into her memories.

She watched from the outside as her mind went through all her life over the past few years. She watched her relationship with Beast Boy nearly destroy their friendship, leaving them distant and cold to each other for almost two years, until BB saved her life in a fight against Cinder-block. That action alone remade their broken bond, and since then they where as close as brother and sister, realizing that romantically they would never be together, but that they loved each other as siblings would. She smiled as the moments passed and then shook her head with a tight smirk as she watched a brief fit of jealousy, the first time she had felt this emotion, as Robin and Starfire joined together in a romantic and truly passionate bond of unconditional love. She watched her try devious and shameful acts as she tried to at first seduce Robin, and then Starfire, away from one another. Only to prove to the team and two the two love birds, that they could not be spilt apart from each other no matter what. Again Raven shook her head as the set of memories passed by and felt guilt and shame for herself, when she looked back upon her memories she smiled at the handsome face looking at her. Kai was perfect, beautiful in every way a man could be. Everything she had ever asked for, not to mention his astounding knowledge of the arcane. She watched as she and Kai spent more and more time together, how their bond grew stronger and stronger through the days and weeks that they spent together, and she watched the inner struggle she had faced of telling him who she was, who Rachel really was, and laughed. She had been so nervous that he would leave, or worse exploit it for his own gain as others had. But now that she saw him and herself together from the outside she knew, for a fact, that he was never that kind of person.

* * *

Kai watched his television with stoic boredom, flipping through the hundred and seventeen channels over and over again knowing, though not caring, that there was nothing on to watch. He stopped when a flash news report came on NBC and listened as the female reporter went on about the trial and sentence of Johnny Rancid. Johnny was given a triple life sentence and a possibility of death row, though Kai himself thought the death sentence was a bit extreme, he also knew that almost every criminal in Jump City would attempt to get Johnny out of prison, just so he or she could have the pleasure of killing him themselves.

The way Kai saw it, Johnny broke a cardinal rule in the super powered criminal unspoken and unwritten code; never openly threaten a civilian with death. Its common knowledge that regular people, with no special ability or mutation, die easy, and it's long been understood that, if you're a super powered villain, the only people you can use deadly force on is a twice damned and highly annoying super powered hero.

Sure there might be civilian casualties when in an 'epic struggle of good versus evil' but that's just part of the job, and it's never _ever_intentional. Johnny Rancid is a dead man in the eyes of every villain and hero with super natural powers, and Kai knew that the number of both parties was so great that Johnny had better hope he get put into the most secure and well-guarded prison in the entire world. Arkham Asylum.

He looked to the clock on the wall and smiled, it was almost time for him to pay a visit to his little bird. Taking a deep breath he got up from the sofa and went into his chamber, the high-tech equipment buzzing to life as her stepped into the office he used as a base of operations for his exploits as Red-X.

* * *

The shadowed figure look up from the hardwood floor of a dirty rundown bar, the shape of it's of its face showing it had been beaten and broken, and that during said process there was no holding back. The figure shakily uses his arms to lift itself off the ground and looks up at the man who had beaten him.

"I told you, Mr. Luthor, I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him since he spilt town years ago." The figure said, the obvious male voice was strained in pain.

Slowly trying to pull up off the floor a sharp crack was heard as Lex Luthor kicked the man in the ribs so hard three of the broke and one fractured. That put the struggling man back on the floor with a hard moan and three heavy coughs, the last once followed by the splash of blood.

"How very unfortunate of you, Mr. Powell, you see, I only kept you breathing because I thought you might know where my little thief had gone, but since you don't there really is not reason I should let you live." Lex said, his smooth voice dripping with venom as he pulled, from a concealed pocket in his white tuxedo coat, an eight inch barreled Desert Eagle. Making a soft tsk sound with his tongue he looked at Samuel Powell and said, "Last chance Mister Powell, where is X."

Whimpering, Samuel Powell looked back on his life, his parents, kind and loving, his dead wife whom he thought nothing of day in and day out, the daughter he put through boarding school and never got to see but on Christmas, and his miserable double life of selling stolen goods to the highest bidder on the Black Market. He came to the conclusion that his life was worthless, that he was scum and a disgrace to his mother and fathers teachings. So he did, for the first time in a very long time, what he thought was the right thing to do, he spat blood on the clean white pants of Lex Luthor's infamous white silk tuxedo.

"Even if I knew where he was," Powell said in defiance, "I would never tell scum like you."

Lex gasped and scowled, and without even a second of hesitation pumped three lead slugs into Samuel Powell's head. Holstering his gun Lex Luthor kick the dead and mostly headless body of Samuel Powell three more times before stepping over the body and walking out of the cold apartment that the now dead man lived alone in.

Stopping outside the door he looked at his pant legs and cursed under his breath, the to the two men standing beside the door he said, "Clean up the mess in there, and notify the boys back home that I need a new suit, this one is ruined." He said and calmly and coldly walked back to his black limo, the car driving off through the streets of Jump City.

* * *

Six hours later Robin the boy Wonder stood talking to police outside the door of Samuel Powell's blackened and burnt apartment building. Beast boy was sniffing around the apartment as a green and black spotted blood hound, however the tip of his ears where a slight golden color as he had begun practicing changing the color of his transformations. Cyborg as standing over the extra crispy remains of Samuel Powell, scanning his body with his machine eye, doing a full autopsy in seconds. Starfire was floating randomly around the room, not really much help in these types of situations and fully aware of it she mostly kept out of the way, though sometimes she would identify some source of alien markings or remains that the other would miss.

"Looks like a kitchen fire, or a gas explosion, the fire spread fast, good thing this is the top floor." The chief of police was telling Robin as Cyborg stepped out into the hallway.

"He was dead before the fire; these where logged in the floor under what should have been his head." Cyborg said dropping the slugged in Robin's hand. "They come from a Desert Eagle, judging from the amount of skull they blew apart I would say close range blast, and at least an eight inch barrel, and judging by the size of the slug, it was modified for a pretty high caliber round."

Robin nodded, fully trusting Cyborgs report, and put the three rounds into one of his many belt pouches. Beast Boy walked out along with Starfire and he shook his head, "Sorry boss man, no trace of any foreign chemicals or unfamiliar scents."

Robin sighed and looked to Starfire, whose look pretty much told him that there was no alien involvement, then turned to the chief, "You can take it from here right Chief González?" He asked.

The chief nodded, his heavy black mustache twitching slightly in pride that Robin the Boy Wonder told him that he and his men could handle the situation, even if it was a small assignment.

"Good, we will keep in touch." Robin said and the team of teen super heroes dispersed.

* * *

Kai took a small sip from his glass of water and looked out his apartment window on to the busy street below. He looks over in the direction of the room Raven is in and stands slowly, finishing his glass of water as he does. Setting the glass down on the kitchen counter he pops his neck and sniffs lightly. Taking a deep breath he steadies his nerves and pulls down the mask of Red-X.

Activating the unique teleporting ability of his suit he popped into the cell that house his beautiful bird of prey, but what he found in the cold room, what he saw, was nothing that he had ever expected the dark Titan to ever be doing. As he realized that at the moment his presence had gone unnoticed he decided that, considering the circumstance, he would relish the oh so rare opportunity he had before him. Clearing his throat rather loudly he braced himself, for though the sight before him was one of splendor, it was also something quite personal, and he doubted that Raven of Azorath would welcome him to such a sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Her eyes closed and her breath coming in heavy and labored. Every few seconds she would let out a small squeak and a light moan as her fingers teased and pleasured her moist crotch. After an extensive search for cameras and listening devices, which had come up empty, Raven had decided it was about time to relieve herself of some pent up sexual frustration. So, after slipping out of her leotard and lying back on the oddly comfortable bed, she had let her mind fill with images of her and Kai as her fingers had begun to rub and tease the bud of her crotch. What had started out as soft and somewhat romantic images became heavy and lust filled scenes and her masturbation became harder and faster as well. Soon her back was arched and she was on the verge of screaming out at her fourth climax, and she would have hit that magic point as well, if the sound of a man clearing his throat hadn't busted through her mind at the exact moment she imagined Kai and herself climaxing at the same time.

Raven was never one to scream, never one to let herself be caught unawares, but when she found herself staring into the eyes of a white skull mask with a deep red X across the plate, all the while her fingers where moving in and out of her pussy, and her hips where bucking in pleasure. She let out a high pitched scream so loud the screen of the useless computer cracked, and Red X flinched and covered his ears.

Before he could recover Raven threw herself at the thief, fists moving fast and feet moving faster as she let out a combo of mid and high attacks that left Red X against a wall and groaning. She swung a hard right hook at Red X and felt the hard material of his mask crack under her fist. Red X moved with the punch absorbing the most of damage, and keeping the mask from shattering under the surprisingly strong blow.

After her assault Raven stood, uncovered, not fully aware of her nakedness for a few more moments, before she grabbed her cloak and pulled it over herself to cover her pale grey skinned naked body. When she turned back at where she had left Red X she found herself looking directly into the black eyes of the mask, a large crack down the right eye. Raven, not allowing herself to scream twice in one day, only squeaked lightly before she felt her throat being constricted as Red X grabbed her and walked her against the cold grey wall.

"That hurt, little bird." Red X said in his monotonous voice that the mask generated when he spoke, "He I was watching quietly as you went about your business, and then you nearly deafen me and attack me out of nowhere. I must say I am not pleased at all, I was just going to check up on you, offer you some food maybe a glass of water or soda, but now I think I might help myself to some of you, I haven't had dessert in a few nights."

Red X ended his threat, which at the moment was very much empty, by slightly squeezing her throat tighter. Right now his body was sore and he was sure a rib or two had been broken from Raven's assault, but he couldn't help but smirk under his mask when he saw the look of complete terror in the dark titan's eyes. He gripped harder on her neck and lifted her slightly off the ground and tossed her onto her bed, expecting immediate retaliation he was surprised to see Raven scramble back to the far corner of the bed and huddle into herself, her knees against her chest and her eyes blank. The look of her did two things to the thief, as Red X it made him feel empowered and strong, however as Kai, it made him feel disgusting.

Unfortunately he could not turn back from his actions he had put into play, so using every strong willing thought he could muster he moved his body to stand before the fear filled teen and pressed a button on his suit. The bottom of his mask folded itself in and left his jaw and ears exposed. His lips smirked and he slowly started to remove his suit. First the top and cape, which laded bedside ravens discarded clothing. Then the bottoms, only leaving the belt on incase he needed to use any of the stored objects.

* * *

Raven was shaken, she watched her captive and soon to be rapist shed his clothing, she could only fight back the fear of what was going to happen. She had only been raped once before, by Slade when he had taken her captive just before her father's release, and the memories still haunted her. She felt helpless as Red X forced her body open and ran his hands along her naked stomach, and surprised when he avoided her breast. The cold black eyes of the Red X skull bored into her and when she could no longer contain the fear, she passed out.

When she woke again she was alone, still naked, and the sheets between her legs when still sticky with seed. She then pulled her legs to her chest and started to cry. Her clothing was folded neatly on the end of her bed and a small try of food was on the computer desk, the monitor gone, along with a small piece of paper. After thirty minutes of sobbing she gathered herself up and swallowed the fear and sadness. Red X wasn't as bad as Slade, who had cum in her multiple times, for the sole reason that he came outside of her. She looked at the food and slowly walked to the desk, after dressing in her clothing feeling dirty and putrid, and sat down. She eyed the food, but decided against it, and then she unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

Kai was proud of himself, he hadn't touched Raven. In fact he didn't even cum, though looking back on the moment he most certainly could have, Raven was beautiful and seeing her naked and vulnerable like that was intoxicating. But he was not a bad guy, and defiantly not a rapist. What had happened was as soon as she had passed out, Raven peed herself, the absolute fear she must have felt had caused her to faint and pee herself, and though it made Red X feel strong and in charge, it made Kai feel like a total douche bag. So after cleaning her up and laying out her clothing, Kai had gotten a small tray of food and wrote a note telling her that next time she attacks him, he would actually finish the deed, instead of just causing her to pee herself.

That was of course an empty threat, as he would never do that to her, however it also complicated his original plan of just telling her who he was and going from there, now that she had been gone a few days he had noticed that Robin and the Titans had started looking for her. It wouldn't be much longer before they came looking for him. So he picked up his phone and dialed a number he had wished he would never have to call.

"Hello," The voice on the other end of the call said, it was a soft, shy, female voice, "This is Rose who may I ask is calling."

"Hello Rose, its Kai," Kai said into the receiver, his fore finger and thumb of his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose, "I am calling in that favor you promised me."

There was a few seconds pause and a soft giggle from the other side of the phone, "Kai, you're so forward, I never thought I would hear from you again." Rose said on her side of the phone, "Where are you?"

"Jump City."

"I will be there in three days, same apartment as last time?"

"Yep."

"Okay, see you in three days, Mister Thief."

* * *

Robin's eyes scanned the streets through the tinted visor of his motorcycle helmet, he watched closely at every street corner and ally way for anything more than a little suspicious, considering this was Jump City and crime was regular, him and his team allowed the JCPD to handle the crimes of regular citizens. This for the sole reason that Robin and his team, his family really, where so much stronger than normal citizens it was really unfair. So now, with Raven missing, the whole team has gone back to patrolling the city in shifts, looking for anything that might lead them to find their missing sister and friend.

He made his scheduled turn along his rout in time to look up in the sky and just catch a hint of green as Beast Boy soared over head in his hawk form. Beast Boy was making a large figure eight scan of the streets and tops of the sky scrapers. As he reached the center of his figure eight Beast Boy caught sight of the T-car stuck in traffic, this made him laugh audibly, although it came out as a squawk.

Cyborg was pissed, he hated afternoon traffic, and since he was a good guy he had to follow the rules. Meaning he had to wait for the red light to turn green. Which really pissed him off, because every second stuck in the same spot was a second that he could be missing any type of clue that lead to finding out where Raven went. So he laid on his horn, the sound nearly defining the drivers of the cars immediately surrounding the T-car, then settle back as the sound proof interior blocked out the complaints and honks of each one, oh how he loved his car. He looked up to see Starfire flying her patrol, scanning left and right with her head.

Starfire focused her search on the dark alleys, moving in a broken and unpredictable manner, but there was in fact a method to her madness. Every time she turned, the angle of her vision allowed for some part of an ally to be seen. So her broken movements where effective at following a dark figure that seemed to be weaving its self in and around every building, somehow avoiding moving out into public view. More than once Starfire had to double back, having lost sight of the shadowy figure, only to find it again within moments. Finally after almost thirty minutes of dogging the mysterious shade, Starfire lost all traces of it, like it had just vanished.

"Boyfriend Robin, I was watching a strange shadow but I seemed to have lost sight of it." Starfire said into her communicator, her voice sullen, fearing disappointment from her lover.

"Don't worry Star, probably just some thief; the local police will take care of it." Robin said, his own voice sincere, "Let's get back to the tower, we will resume our search tomorrow."

The Titans all confirmed their agreement in turn and clicked out, each one headed for Titan's Tower.

* * *

** Oh man do I feel like crap. Taking so long to update with no real reson other then writers block and extreme lazyness. But thats the chapeter, R&R if you will. As of this sentence chapter 10 is half way done.**


	10. Chapter 10

Three days passed by for Kai quickly, after his episode with Raven he darned not go back into the sealed room, lest she bring upon him a dark and arcane wrath unlike he has ever experienced. The thought of what she might to him made Kai shiver in fear. He had however watched her through the surveillance cameras, and so far she had been surprisingly calm, he had noticed the note was opened and laid flat on the desk and she avoided it as if were a poison that spread through contact with skin.

However at the moment he wasn't even in his apartment, but rather waiting outside the door. He stood anxiously at the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and looks down at his wrist watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past minuet.

"Damn that woman, she said three and its five minutes past." He grumbled and looked up, right into the dark brown eye of a silver haired woman. "HOLY SHIT!" He shouted and reflexively knocked her back with a two palm forward thrust. The woman moved with the attack and grabbed Kai's left wrist, twisting the offending arm and the man attached to it around so she had him in a shoulder head lock.

"Now Kai, you hit me in my boob." The woman purred and Kai visibly relaxed. The silver haired woman let Kai go and stepped back, letting Kai turn to get a good look at her. She was his age, meaning old enough to know better but young enough to not give a damn. Not to mention she was well curved in all the right places, with form fitting blue jeans that had holes in the knees and upper thighs and a tight sleeveless dark purple shirt with a toy skull wearing a party hat on the front. Her boots she had on clashed with her apparel, with thick black soles and buckles down the sides, each piece of chrome polished to perfection. The only real standout piece of the teens outfit is the medical eye patch she had over her left eye that hid a hole where the orb should have been. This woman was a heart throb to look at, and when she went to bed with you…well, Kai couldn't help but smirk at the memory of their only night together in south Gotham city.

"Rose, you look good." Kai said calmly, disregarding his earlier actions. He popped his neck and rubbed his left shoulder smirking, "Haven't lost your touch have you."

Rose smiled and giggled, her feminine personality a bit striking to the thief, who had known this teenage woman from beck before he got the Red-X suit. Rose dug into her pocket and pulled out a pack of Camel Crush cigarettes and pulled two of the cancer sticks out.

"Smoke?" Rose asked and held one out for Kia, who shook his head.

"Nah, I gave that up a while ago." He said, and dug from his own pocket a starburst, to which he proceeded to unwrap and pop into his mouth. Kai smiled at her when she put the second smoke away then waited as she lit her own and took a heavy drag. They stood there for a few moments in silence, neither one wanting to say the first word of their business and both eyeing the other up and down.

"So," Rose said, finally breaking the silence with a clap to emphasize simple word, "I guess we should get down to the nitty gritty. What is it exactly you called me down here for?"

Lex Luthor paced back and forth in his lavish penthouse room overlooking the bay in Jump City. Every now and then he would stop and look out to the enormous T shaped building that inhabited the only island in the large body of water. He would then proceed to curse and begin his pacing anew.

"Easy Mr. Luthor," came a scratchy and insanely happy voice from behind the pacing man, "I now all the little birdies tricks, after all I was there from the beginning, before he got his wings."

Lex turn around and looked at The Joker, his lip twitching as Harley Quinn wrapped herself around the purple clad man with dark green hair and that annoyingly permanent smile. The Joker sat in one of the three reclining chairs occupying the otherwise empty room; his legs crossed with one arm around the black and red clad woman the other holding an empty wine glass.

"How can you be so sure that the boy and his friends won't take a different tactic? What makes you so sure everything will go the way you say they will?" Lex said calmly, running his hand across his bald head and turning back to look at Titan Tower. "If anything goes wrong it could mean the death of not only us, but the entire human race."

"Come on Mr. L. ya aint got nothing to worry about when it comes to any plan made with Mr. J. here." Harley Quinn said from her obviously lustful hold on Joker. "All of his plans always work, right down Batman catching him and putting him away. I have never seen anything Mr. J. work on fail."

"Now Quinny dear, there's no need to brag to Lexy like that." Joker said with a laugh, his arm that held her still shifting slightly, causing a squeak and soft moan to echo out of Harley's mouth.

Lex looked at the pair and scoffed, well aware of their relationship, if you could call a master and pet romance such a thing, and closed his eyes.

Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg all looked at letter that lay open on the counter. "Well at least now we know she is safe, but if she is free to go why isn't she back yet?" Robin said, reading over the letter one more time.

_Dear Titans,_

_Raven is safe; she is in my company and free to leave anytime. Do not worry about where she is, the reason she didn't tell you is to take some time away. At least that's my guess, considering she has been in her room the entire time and only come out to use the bathroom and eat. (Though she eats sparingly)_

_I will send you another letter in time if she hasn't decided to leave; it will be a simple update on how she is doing and the like._

_Signed,_

_Kai_

Beast boy cursed under his breath and walked over to the couch, picked up the controller to the game system but put it down and rubbed his face. He looked to his left when he felt the sofa move and saw Cyborg beside him. The two looked at each other and shared a sigh. Starfire and Robin held each other and joined the two young men on the sofa.

"So what now?" Cyborg asked looking at his closest friend and leader.

"We wait," Was all he said and clicked on the TV.

Raven stood still in the center of her room; she let her power flow from her and retreated into her mind, To the barren landscape that held the personified images of her emotions. Happy greeted her with a big hug and Love stood to the side, taller now, but still shy and distant, like knowing she was unwanted in this place. Raven walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder then moved over to Wisdom, who sat reading a book under a dead tree.

"What am I supposed to do now," Raven asked the girl, "How am I supposed to get out of here."

"Did you try asking him to let you out." Wisdom said, not looking up from her reading, even turning a page.

"How is that supposed to work, I'm a prisoner."

"Said who?"

"What do you mean? He tried to rape me."

"But he didn't, in fact, if you listened closely; he was actually there to offer you food and water. You attacked him." Wisdom said, this time looking up at Raven and smirking. She closed the book, losing her place but not minding, as she had read that certain book so many times she didn't mind rereading it.

Raven sighed, knowing that Wisdom was right, and nodded to her and turned to leave, only to come face to face with the one emotion she hadn't wanted to see. Clad in an odd fuchsia colored robe and leotard was an image of herself with a deep blush and an obvious smell around her.

"Hey there big girl," Lust said, her voice husky and her breath heavy.

Raven's mouth twitched in a frown and she tried to move past the emotion but was stopped when Lust stepped in front of her. "I don't think so." The girl said and put a palm on Raven's cheek.

"Get off Lust," Raven said and slapped the hand away, "I don't have time for you right now."

"That's not nice Rae," Lust purred, using the nickname Raven had been given by her friends. "I think you should make time for me, it's not very often you let me play, and we were interrupted last time, I won't that slide."

Kai sat in his living room with Rose, drinking a beer and watching the screen of his TV. The image of Raven floating the center of her cell occupied the monitor and Rose took a drag of her third cigarette.

"So caught the little black bird of the titans huh, quite a feat." She said and smiled at Kai.

"She isn't a prisoner, she can leave whenever she wants, the problem is, once I let her go I will be so much worse in her eyes, and that's not acceptable." Kai said and took another swig of his beer.

"So, you want me to make you feel like a hero by playing a bad guy after the lives of the titans, then you want to save them, all this so you can get in their good graces long enough to tell them what exactly?"

"To tell them that Lex Luthor has gathered the world's most dangerous criminals together again. That he is planning something and it's not going to be for anything good."

Rose nodded and sighed, she hadn't put on her combat suit and swords in a long time, almost five years. Last time she did her father was almost killed and fled to this very city. What he was up to now she had no idea, and she didn't care after all she had been put through at his hand. Unconsciously she touched the medical eye patch that hid the unfixable mistake she had made in a drugged stupor to be more like her twisted father.

"Ok, I'll do it, on one condition."

"Oh yeah? What' that?" Kai asked setting his beer down.

"You have to find my father for me." Rose said, her voice distant but hard.

Kai thought for a moment but twinges remembering that Deathstroke, or Slade as he was known here in Jump City, was killed when Raven's father invaded. He didn't mention that right now though, wanting to let the semi psychotic 21 year old female with mad martial arts skills, enhanced strength, and two very sharp swords, do her job first.

"Deal, but if i do that then you have to make your hunt look as real as possible, understood?"

"Understood Kai, you know me, I never do anything half assed, one eye or not, I'm the best there is, second only to dad."

Kai held out his hand, to seal the deal of course, which Rose gladly took and shook firmly. "Whelp, time get started I guess." Rose states and stands up putting out her cigarette and popping her neck. She leans down and kisses Kai on the lips lightly, "See ya later lover boy."

Kai stutters some as he watches Rose leave, or rather, watches her ass as she leaves. He shakes his head and smiles then raises from the couch and goes to check on the Red X suit and see if the modifications he had made where ready.


End file.
